Stardust
by MissSnowWhiteQueen
Summary: Geillis' pastime, a star from Cygnus constellation, has always been gazing at the humans. Tired of watching the circle of Camelot's destiny always end up in King Arthur's Bane, she decides to come to Earth and intervene in the tragic story, changing not only Arthur's fate but also finding something she knew little: love. Mordred/OC
1. Chapter 1

Guys, this is my first Merlin fanfiction, and also my first written in english. I'm brazilian, so obviously, my english is not perfect. Please, i'm sorry for the grammar, try to be patient with me, ok? If there's anyone who wants to help me with the translation thing, PM me. I'll really appreciate that. I hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_A philosopher once asked, "Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them because we are human?" Pointless, really… "Do the stars gaze back?" Now that's a question._

Merlin looked at the druid symbol on the man's wrist. He was dead or almost that, he thought. His papery skin was a sick shade of gray.

The sorcerer looked around for a second. He was in a cave on the outskirts of the small village of Asgorath. Merlin, Arthur, and some of the knights had found the place whilst setting off for Ismere, the infamous fortress Morgana had settled down. While looking for any survivors from the saxon attack, Merlin heard the man calling for him, and now he was staring at his almost lifeless form.

A bad feeling was slowly taking over him. Of course, the fact that the village has been attacked and its villagers murdered little did to lessen his uneasiness; but, since he entered the cave, the uneasiness has turned into something more powerful, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. However, whatever it was, terrified him.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his wrist, making him jump. The druid had his deep blue eyes wide open and firmly stared at Merlin. Looking for answers, the young one leaned over, quickly questioning, "What happened to you? Who did this to your village?"

"That it happened at all is all that matters." the other hastened to say, swallowing once, his voice becoming darker, "I have been haunted by this moment for many years... since long before you set foot on this Earth, Emrys. I have waited for its arrival with sorrow in my heart." he admitted.

Gathering his last strength, the man propelled himself forward, holding on to Merlin, forcing the young sorcerer to look at him and understand what he was about to say, "For even as Camelot flowers, so the seeds of her destruction are being sown. The prophets speak of Arthur's bane. You would do well to fear it, for it stalks him like a ghost in the night." he whispered, "Unless you act quickly, Emrys, even you cannot alter the never-ending circle of his fate." the druid advised.

The temperature inside the cave dropped, and a shiver ran down Merlin's spine. He shook his head and felt his eyes widen. A second later, he realised he wanted to let go of the man and just walk away. Forget his ominous words. But he knew it was his duty to protect the king, so he just couldn't do it, "If this man knows so much about the prophecies and its consequences, therefore he must know a way to save Arthur." he thought to himself.

Leaning over once more, Merlin asked hopelessly, "There must be a way to reverse the prophecy. If there's a way, a slightest chance, please, tell me." he pleaded.

The man took a deep breath, laying his head back, exhausted. After a few seconds, he finally said, "The latest prophecy speaks of a star. She will fall from the sky and, filled with compassion for the misery brought by Arthur's bane, will decide to intervene and help to reverse the circle of Camelot's destiny." he whispered, giving Merlin a stern look, "But you must be careful, Emrys, because the star will act through the person you most fear. You must be sure she succeeds. Otherwise, everything will be lost."

Then, with a final gasp, the druid closed his eyes. His hand tilted sideways, fingers touching the water of a fountain. As soon as his skin touched the surface, images began to appear, drawing the attention of the young one. Frowning, Merlin stood there, watching:

_ A blood red sky. Fire. A battle field. Bodies scattered everywhere on the grass while the metallic noise of swords clashing fills the air. An indistinct figure slowly moves through a mess of corpses, armors and swords. A second later, Arthur, slightly astonished, watches the figure come near him. It's Mordred, staring at the king with a look of hatred. He raises the sword intending to attack him, but Arthur defends himself. Taking advantage of the still stunned state of Arthur, Mordred strikes again, stabbing the other. The king falls to his knees while a strangled and loud cry is heard not far from them. It's a woman. Her creamy pale skin, her blonde hair halfway down her back. She runs to them, a hurt look in her turquoise eyes. She kneels beside the king, uncontrollably sobbing. She looks up to Mordred, staring at him in a mixture of sadness and pity._

"Is he alive?" Arthur's voice is heard, abruptly interrupting Merlin's vision. Noticing for the first time his servant's uneasy face, Arthur frowned, " What is it?"

Still bewildered, Merlin looked down to the water once more, as if to make sure that the vision had really gone. He simply shook his head, unable to say a word.

"Come on, Merlin, you've seen a dead body before." Arthur tried to comfort him, "As soon as we've given these people a proper burial, we're moving out." he informed, leaving the cave.

* * *

At night, Merlin couldn't sleep. He closed his eyes, trying to hold the thoughts from coming. But to no avail; the events in Asgorath insisted on staying in his head, unnerving him, filling him up with doubts. After all, could possibly the girl in the vision be the star of the prophecy? It was an explanation. She looked human, though. Could she do that? And would act through whom?

Merlin has never heard of something like that. Perhaps Gaius knows something, he thought to himfelf. The sorcerer mentally groaned. It was going to take a while for him to see the physician again, he realised bitterly.

Sighing, he silently stood, sneaking out of the camp. He needed answers, and he needed them as soon as possible. Finding a place far enough from the camp, Merlin used his powers to summon Kilgarrah.

"I need to know about a druid symbol." he demanded, as soon as the dragon landed in front of him, "A black spiral, within it a thin, yellow coil."

"It is the mark of a Vates. A druid seer." the dragon said promptly, then narrowed his eyes at Merlin, "Where did you encounter him?"

"On my journey here. He warned me of Arthur's bane." the sorcerer told him.

"His bane?" the creature questioned.

Merlin nodded, "And then he showed me a battle. A terrible battle. Arthur was fighting for his life. I saw him wounded. I saw him fall." then he remembered the star and quickly added, "He also told me about a new prophecy. It spoke of a star, it will come to Earth and will help to reverse Arthur's fate."

"A star?" the dragon seemed surprised and remained thoughtful for a moment, "If what you say is true, young warlock, then you should consider yourself lucky. The stars are a symbol of hope. However, it is rare for them to come to Earth and intervene in human affairs. Usually they prefer to watch, without taking sides. Only a few of them that sympathize with human suffering come to Earth. It's too dangerous for them. Beyond those who desire their divine power, there is risk of them being corrupted. Sometimes human temptations are too strong." Kilgarrah commented, "Anything else?"

Merlin hesitated, lowering his gaze, his brows knitted together, "He told me she would act through the person I most fear. What is that mean?"

"It is hard to say, Merlin. That you will find out when the time is right. For all we know, the star has not fallen yet." the creature tried to reason.

"There is something else." Merlin hastened to say, "I think I saw her. In the battle. She looked human. Is that possible?"

"Yes, it is a way they found to mingle and interact with humans. It's part of their powers." Kilgarrah explained.

"So, this battle will come to pass?" Merlin questioned, the doubt bothered him.

"I do not know, young warlock, but the Vates power of prophecy is unrivalled, even by a high priestess. One thing is certain: this was no chance meeting."

"You think I should heed his warning?" the sorcerer asked, uncertain.

"There was a time when the words of a vates were considered a gift."

"Then why do they feel like a burden?" Merlin bitterly retorted.

"A wise man is not cowed by knowledge, Merlin. Instead, he uses it to guide him." the dragon censured.

"How?"

"That is something only you can decide. But remember, the Vates singled you out for a reason." the creature warned, "Now, more than ever, it is you and you alone that can keep Arthur safe."


	2. Chapter 1: Fallen (Arthur's Bane Part 2)

**I know it's been a while, and i'm sorry, but translating to me is a big deal. I'm not a native english or something. I know it probably sucks, but I swear i'm trying to get better. Despite everything I hope you like it :)**

**P.S.: Oh, and please tell me what you think, ok?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The cold was intense. The freezing wind blew, reaching the small camp. Merlin sat in a further spot - hands tied up, trying not to shiver - while Arthur was lying down not too far from him, fast asleep. He couldn't understand how the king had the ability to fall asleep in the most unlikely places. Perhaps it was the severe training Arthur had to get used to since he was a child; perhaps it was his royal laziness, as big as his ego. Or maybe both, he didn't quite know.

Merlin tore his gaze away from Arthur and intensely eyed Mordred, who openly stared back. The saxon leader caught Merlin staring at the both of them, next to the fire, and pointed his sword at him, a smug smile on his face, "What are you gawping at?"

The young warlock averted his gaze. The saxon's twisted smile got even wider and, still clutching his sword, he stuck a bread from a plate that has been laid on the snow. He looked up at young one again, raising the weapon, "Is this what you want?" he questioned wickedly. Then he threw it in Merlin's direction.

"Catch." the saxon laughed.

Merlin, starving, instinctively propelled himself forward, but watched with sorrow when the food landed halfway, unreachable for him.

"Maybe we should feed them." Mordred suggested his eyes still on the warlock.

"What for?" the leader retorted, examining his sword.

"They'll be skin and bones." Mordred tried to reason.

"Morgana wants slaves, not hogs for the fire." the other discussed, annoyed.

Mordred eyed the saxon sternly, "Then slow the pace." he said through gritted teeth.

Pointing Merlin with the sword, as if to illustrate the situation, the man explained, "The quicker we get there, the quicker I get my money."

The discussion was abruptly interrupted by an explosion in the sky, drawing everyone's attention - including Arthur, who awoke with a start. The resulting brightness spread in the air, overcoming the darkness of the cold night. Seconds later, the center of the explosion tore the firmament, approaching more and more the Earth, getting bigger.

Merlin felt his eyes widen as he watched the silver fireball. Suddenly, all the events in the cave flashed before his eyes, and the uneasy feeling took over him one more time. The star was there, falling before his eyes. He hastily got up, stretching as far as the ropes allowed him to.

_"Beyond those who desire their divine power, there is risk of them being corrupted."_ a shiver ran down his spine ashe remembered Kilgarrah's words. He needed to get to her before others with less noble intentions did. But, how? He and Arthur would have to find a way to escape, and quickly.

The warlock narrowed his eyes to Mordred who, just like the others, had gotten up and looked intently at the sky, oblivious to the meaning of that. He had to watch the young druid out, Merlin internally agreed. For some reason, he felt that Mordred would eventually get on his way. He also felt it was not a coincidence that Mordred was there just at that particular moment.

Noticing Merlin's uneasiness, the saxon leader turned to him, laughing, "Today is your lucky day, boy." he mocked and pointed to the sky, "Do you see the shooting star? Come on, make a wish. Because only a miracle like that can help you now." he advised with a smug smile.

Merlin suppressed a laugh, because the saxon didn't know how close he was from the truth. Yes, she would be the miracle especially sent to save them. If he could just reach her...

He turned to look at the sky again - feeling both Mordred's piercing gaze and Arthur's confused gaze on him - and tried to look innocent and oblivious. He didn't need to arouse any suspicions.

With a look of despair, he saw the star quickly pass over the camp and disappear into the horizon. It was still far away from the surface, so he figured that she would fall somewhere very far from them. He felt stupid for thinking it would fall somewhere near. Of course it wouldn't be that easy, it never was.

After a while, everyone lost interest in the sky and went back to what they were doing before the sudden appearance of the star, chatting and drinking, or simply sleeping, like Arthur and some others.

* * *

Dozens of miles away, the sound of the impact was deafening. However, hidden by the desert of snow and by the heavy snowstorm, the crater and the noise could easily go unnoticed.

The first thing she realized was the cold. She was freezing. Trembled uncontrollably, only wearing that delicate dress. She was weak too. The simple thought of moving made her head throb. The star had already been warned about the negative effects the "fall" could cause, of course, but she didn't think it would be that bad. As if to prove her wrong, she felt limp and numb. The cold was so intense it was doing a great job lessening the pain, and she was thanked for that small fact.

Moaning, she opened her eyes for the first time. She saw the sky, so distant, unreachable. Beautiful. "So that's how the firmament looks to humans", she vaguely thought. It was something the star always wondered. And there was the snow. White, soft under her skin.

She looked around, daring to raise her neck to take in her surroundings. The crater was huge, maybe dozens of meters of diameter.

After a few seconds, the pain came back to life, overcoming the analgesic barrier of the cold. Groaning, she gave up, lowered her head, not wanting to push her body too hard. The star just lied down there, completely still, trying to decide what to do next. She had been stupid. Miscalculated and there she was, too far away from where she intended to. Of course, the star didn't plan to fall _upon them_, exactly, only distant enough so she could easily reach them without arousing suspicion. She grunted. She was lost and had to overcome the weakness and the paralyzing effect of the cold.

She would have to use something extreme. Weak as she was, assume her true form, even if not completely, would be dangerous. If, with her body in perfect condition, using its original form would require a lot of energy, she did not even want to imagine what would happen to her, her body weakened as it was at that moment.

But it was her only chance. The star doubted she could stand up and just walk away, or that someone would come and rescue her. Not in that middle of nowhere. No, she had to move, she had to try. She knew that, once finding Emrys, everything would be fine.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, focusing on the last spark of heat and energy left on her body. All warmth almost obliterated by the cold. With a little effort, she felt herself floating, her body becoming weightless, changing shape. Within seconds she was completely transformed. Regaining a little more consciousness, like someone who becomes stronger and alert after an adrenaline rush, her small and luminous form sprinted through the cold air, leaving the signs of the fall behind.

The star hastened the pace; she knew wouldn't stand that for much longer. And it didn't last longer. After the energy rush ran out, she found herself too exhausted to go on. She believed she was going in the right direction, and hoped the distance was enough for Emrys to find her. Otherwise, she would be doomed. Her "mission" would be over before it even starts.

The bright dot flickered once, reducing its speed and height, until it gently, slowly landed, changing shape one more time. She opened her eyes, hoping to find something that said she had made it. Nothing. Only miles and miles of pure, cruel snow. The world got dark, and she fought to keep herself awake, to make a slightest sound. But to no avail. Desperate, she felt herself falling more and more into an abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

It was late at night and Morgana was having uneasy dreams. Tossed and turned, in a cold sweat, her fingers firmly grasping the blankets. The curtains violently whipped, and the candles had been extinguished long ago. Aithusa was lying prostrate beside the sorceress, making soothing sounds, as if to bring her back from the bad dream. Stretching his wings in a sign of stress, he lowered his head, gently nudging Morgana with the nose. He was worried about the sorceress; it had been a while since she had such violent dreams.

"_Morgana found herself in a desert of snow. Miles and miles of snow, it did not matter which direction she looked. Despite her long dress and thick coat, she felt very cold. Unwittingly, the sorceress hugged herself. She just stood there, completely still. She looked around: it was night, and the fact that the snowstorm was harsh at that white desert prevented her from seeing far ahead. Morgana wasn't sure, but that place looked familiar to her._

_Suddenly, an explosion in the sky blinded her for a few moments, illuminating the frozen hell below. Quickly recovering, Morgana looked up at the sky just in time to see the explosion condense at one point and fall like a comet, its silvery tail drawing in the air a downward trajectory._

_Dazzled, Morgana felt her eyes widen, and she intently observed while the silver dot passed over her head. She saw when it ferociously crashed to the ground, wiping everything out in a radius of dozens of meters._ _Finally able to move, she carefully moved towards the crater, curiosity getting the best of her._

_When Morgana reached the edge of the precipice, she gasped, her mouth hanging open. Lying in the center of all the destruction, there was a human form._ _All she could see was that it was way too small and curvy to be male. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to clear her vision, but the snowstorm and the darkness weren't helping at all._

_Slowly, as if the snow wanted to form a wall between her and the human form, the snowstorm began to get harsher in front of her, getting stronger and more solid. The sorceress tried to use force, magic to get rid of the bloody snow, all to no avail. The snow kept on piling up, oppressing her."_

Morgana opened her eyes abruptly, sitting down. She gasped for breath, and her beautiful eyes widened. She stared at the opposite stone wall, the dream still too vivid in her mind. She barely registered Aithusa beside her, trying to draw her attention. He looked worried and at the same time relieved that Morgana was finally awake. Turning to the young dragon, she opened a small smile. Morgana had long ago lost the ability to open a true, happy one, unless you were Aithusa. He was her only joy.

She turned the attention to the wall, her expression thoughtful and calculating, distant. Would be that dream one of her "prophetic visions"? She thought so. For several times her visions had been proved correct. And Morgana wouldn't dare to doubt her powers anymore. Not after what she learned from Morgause.

Morgause. Morgana closed her eyes, visualizing a lost memory. It happened in the year, they supposed, Morgana had been "kidnapped". She learned so much from her sister that year. On one of her lessons, the sisters had been arguing about all kinds of magical creatures. When Morgause began to speak about the stars, that specific topic drew the attention of the younger sorceress. Morgana was surprised to find out that, indeed, the stars were intelligent beings and they observed humans. Especially when her sister mentioned that they, though rarely, came to Earth in human form and the one who captured them and ate their heart would get their powers.

Morgana, at the time, was horrified with the perspective of tearing someone's heart, especially of a star, and eat it. Now the idea didn't seem so bad to her. After all, Morgana knew she was willing to do anything she could to destroy Emrys and take the throne of Camelot.

The sorceress smiled in a twisted way. If her dream was right, there was star on Earth in human form. And, judging by the shape she had seen, Morgana knew it would look like a woman. She dug her nails on the palm of her hand. She had to find her. Using the powers she'd get from the Diamair and from the star, Morgana would finally be able to achieve everything she had been fighting for.


End file.
